My Mistake
by Tears White
Summary: Hibari POV.. When he let his beloved go from his side.. forever.. and failed to realize his true feelings towards her.   Oneshot! based on SNSD song called " my mistake "    HibarixOC


My Mistake

Tear's note: This is my first oneshot. please forgive me if make some mistakes and If you feel that Hibari is OOC please tell me. this oneshot is based on a song called " My mistake_ " _

**Hibari POV:**

_**I'm still at the same place, weary from wandering by your side**_

_**As I wander in circles, days have passed and I find myself at this place**_

_Here I am .. _

_Seeing you standing at the altar .. holding hands with other man .. not with me .. smiling to that _

_Man .. like a child .._

_**You know, you know that my heart is aching**_

_**Watching you smile makes my heart ache more**_

_Seeing you smile .. makes my heart hurts ... reminding me.. of the memories that I don't want to _

_remember .. reminding me of my mistakes ..._

_**It's my mistake for not making you love me more**_

_**It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me**_

_**It's my mistake for not making you love me as much as I wanted you to**_

_**The day she got a boyfriend.. **_

[ Reception Room ]

**" Hibari-kun! Hibari-kun! Hear me out! Today, Yamamoto-kun confessed his love to me! Aaaah .. It's hard to believe." **

_Yukianesa said to me, smiling like a fool and dance with joy like a child. _

_Unaware that her word is piercing my heart. _

**"If that is what you want to talk, you'd better go now. You're interfere my work .." **

_I replied her words coldly, and turned my face away from her. Not interested in the subject which _

_she expressed to me. _

**"Okay. Sorry to interrupt your work, Hibari-kun."**

_She lifted her feet, leaving this room. But before she left the room, she turned around and saw my _

_face with a sad .. expression? Before I know it she smiled again for the last time, before she _

_actually left the room. _

_I do not understand what is the meaning of the expression she gave to me at that time .._

_**How much longer must I cry as I trust in that promise?**_

_**You lied to me to wait for you, even my greed for your love has grown weary**_

_10 years later .. _

_The day she decided to get married .. _

**"Hibari-kun! Yamamoto-kun and I are getting married and the wedding will be held next week! Hibari-kun, you're going to come, right?" **

_Yukianesa smiled and gave me her wedding invitation, hoping that I would come to her wedding. _

_I felt my heart fall to pieces.. when .. I Imagined her in the hands of other man.. _

_My heart cried out, "Stop her! now is not too late! Say that you love her!" _

_But .. _

_My pride is getting in the way.. prevented me to saying those words .. _

_The words that are foreign to me .._

_**You know, you know that my heart is aching**_

_**How can you play dumb and smile like that? **_

_After the wedding ceremony is completed .. Yukianesa walked toward me and said .. _

**"Hibari-kun, you're really coming!" **

_She seemed surprised about my presence at her party. _

_**..Why I decided to go to her wedding? **_

_I tried not to think about it .. because it will makes my heart hurt again .. When I tried to calm _

_myself .. she returned to talk to me .. _

**"Hibari-kun, Do I look beautiful today ..?" **

_She asked me as she played with her white wedding dress and then smiled at me softly. _

_I saw her appearance from bottom to top .. She was wearing white high heels .. White wedding dress _

_that makes her shining .. her long golden hair that tied with a white ribbon .. her face that still _

_radiates innocence and still childish .. _

_**She is beautiful .. **_

_I want to tell her .. but .. once again my pride stopped me .. I put on my cool expression as always .. _

_and .. I did not answer the question that she asked to me .._

_**It's my mistake for not making you love me more**_

_**It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me**_

_**It's my mistake for not making you love me as much as I wanted you to**_

_**I knew I couldn't have you but my love for you just kept growing**_

_**It's my mistake for waiting by myself, regretting by myself, loving you by myself**_

_I saw her small figure running from me .. ran towards her husband .. and smiling in front of him .. _

_laughing happily .. and I finally realized that I can't reach you anymore .._

_**Even though my heart was aching, it's my mistake for not letting you go (I'm such a fool)**_

_**I knew I would get hurt and couldn't let go (It's my mistake)**_

_**Even though it's all my fault**_

_**Even though it's all my fault**_

_**That's ok. As long as you're there (Always…)**_

_My heart is hurt .. seeing you smile .. seeing you laugh .. with anyone other than myself .. _

_Now.. I finally realized .. that I love you .._

_**Please forgive me for being like this**_

_**Who loved you**_

- The End -


End file.
